thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Modesta Faith ~ The Capitol
This is a tribute by Sambaroses. Please don't use her without prior permission! :3 She is a finished tribute, and Sambaroses third Capitol tribute. :D 'Modestas Basics' Name: '''Modesta Faith '''Gender: Female Age: 13 District: '''The Capitol '''Height: '''4'6 '''Weapons: Very good with throwing knives, and pretty good with an axe, as long as it's light enough for her. 'Appearance' Thick, shiny dyed purple hair (Naturally brunette) that tumbles in wave to just below her chest, lilac eyes with flecks of grey in them (They're contacts, they're naturally forest green), pale skin, and a nice smile. 'Personality' Sweet and bubbly, Modesta is a cute little slip of a thing, with an upbeat attitude, and there is nearly always a smile on her face. She adores Capitol Fashion, and is often rifling through some of the many current fashion magazines her mother owns, as she has a subscription, so both of them can always be at the height of fashion. Modesta was never in to the really crazy stuff, like dying your skin neon pink or getting surgery so you can have whiskers, but she loves the glamour of it all, the makeup, the crazy wigs, and the clothes that always make you look catwalk ready, no matter what the occasion. Kind to everyone, she's quite an intelligent girl, who is good at making quick decisions and picking a trustworthy person out of a crowd, though when provoked she is quite the person to be reckoned with. 'Backstory' Born and raised in the Capitol, Modesta has lived a positively charmed life from an early age,daughter to Airlea Faith, a famous district 4 escort, and Corin Faith, the head stylist for district 4, which is how her parents met. However, her parents were often very busy and, even though they loved her dearly, had little time for her during the day, often coming back quite late in the evenings. Modesta never really minded that much as she knew it was because of her parents jobs, and she had a lovely babysitter called Amy, who was just 17 when Modesta got reaped, and became like a sister to her. Amy actually tried to volunteer for her, but Modesta stopped her, as they'd made a pact that if either of them were reaped they wouldn't volunteer for the other, and Modesta would rather die knowing Amy was alive than live and watch Amy die on live TV. 'Strengths' Short and lithe, she's a nimble girl, who is light on her feet. She's very good with throwing knives of any sort, nearly always dead on target as long as she's not distracted, and pretty good with an axe, though she finds some axes too heavy to weild. A fast runner and a good climber, she's good at being very quiet and slipping into the shadows, which is what she intends to do for a lot of the games, stealing food and the likes from other tributes as they sleep. 'Weaknesses' A weak swimmer, and because of her small size - unless it was someone of a similar age and frame to her - she'd probably be overpowered in hand to hand combat quite easily, however hard she tried. Also is scared of spiders. 'Allies' Anyone she trusts, especially someone older than her, because she isn't really physically tough enough to fight for her life if needed, where as an older tribute would be, most likely. 'Token' Her daisy hairclip, like on her Lunaii, as it was given to her by her Mother for her 5th birthday, and she's rarely been seen without it since. 'Anything Else' She also has a pet rabbit called Snowflake. Category:Capitol Category:13 year olds Category:Females Category:Reaped Category:Characters Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:Tributes